You Don't Get To Get Me Back
by ChanFiction.net
Summary: AU Post The Doctor In The Photo. Brennan moves on and Booth wants another chance. She puts him in his place. Songfic to Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri.


You Don't Get To Get Me Back.

**A/N: So I am a MAJOR Booth Brennan shipper. This is just a little sad piece if Post-Doctor In The Photo went just a little differently. Basically, Brennan has decided to move on from Booth and he realises he doesn't really love Hannah and leaves her. He wants another chance with Brennan, but she doesn't think so. Set to Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri. Kinda AU.**

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_

'_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live, half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_It took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

'_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

As soon as Temperance Brennan is dropped home by one Seeley Booth, she shucks off her wet clothes and makes a vow to herself. She _will_ move on from Seeley Booth. It is not worth her time being in love with a man who isn't in love with you anymore. The next morning, Temperance finds a voicemail on her phone.

_Bones, it's me. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I know this case was hard on you. Call me if you need to talk. Please don't shut yourself away, Temperance. Please. Call me._

Brennan promptly deletes the message and throws her phone down. She knows the next few months will be hard, but she knows she can do it. Booth made his bed, now he can lie in it. With Hannah.

Three months later, Brennan shows up to work looking like a whole new person than last Friday. She has cut her hair short and dyed it and has all new clothes. _If I'm going to move on fully, I need a new look. Hair that I hadn't considered having when I was in love with Booth. Clothes I haven't worn in front of Booth._ Brennan walks in and swipes her card to move up to the forensic platform and the team is baffled.

"Brennan? Is that you?"

"Yes, Angela. Who else would it be? Let's get to work."

Everyone is stunned silent so they get back to work, trying hard to ignore what just happened. When Brennan retreats to her office, Angela quickly follows and shuts the door.

"Brennan. What's going on?"

"What do you mean, Ange?"

"This. This whole new look. Your whole new attitude. You haven't spoken to Booth at all in the past few weeks. What went on between you two?"

"Okay. I'll tell you. A few months ago, during the Lauren Eames case, I came to the realisation that I was in love with Booth."

"Wait. _Was?_ What happened to make it to a was?"

"I told Booth. I asked if I could have a second chance and that I made a mistake in rejecting him last year. He told me he'd moved on and that Hannah wasn't a consolation prize. So I am moving on. This is me moving on. It is no use loving someone who doesn't love me anymore."

Meanwhile, Booth is sitting at home in the middle of an argument with Hannah.

"Seeley, what is going on? You haven't talked to or about Temperance in weeks. What happened?"

"Hannah. We need to talk."

"About?"

"About us. I haven't been completely honest with you. A few months before we met, I told Bones I was in love with her. I wanted to be with her. Basically, she rejected me. A few months ago, she told me that she had made a mistake and wanted another chance. I think I made a mistake by saying no to her then. I still love her."

This leads to a larger argument which then leads to Hannah leaving Booth and flying back out to Afghanistan that night.

A month later, Booth shows up to the Lab one night to get Brennan to come out for a few drinks with him.

"Hey, Bones! Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Booth. You don't have to yell." Brennan says as she turns around on the forensic platform.

"Whoa, Bones. What have you done with yourself? You look so different."

"This happened a month ago, Booth. Maybe if you spend time with us, you would have noticed."

"Look, I'm sorry, Bones. It's been a hectic month with Hannah leaving."

"Yes, I heard about that."

"Look, Bones. I still love you. I still mean what I said all those months ago. You are the standard. I wanted to ask for another chance."

Brennan freezes up and puts on a stoic face.

"Bones? Are you there?"

"You don't get to decide what I want."

"What?"

"You don't get to decide that you get another chance, Booth. You told me that you had moved on. You told me you were happy with Hannah. If she left you, that is not my fault. I did exactly what I said I was going to do. I have moved on. I think you should too." Brennan says as she turns to walk to her office.

"Bones! Wait!"

"No, Booth. Go away!"

"Will you just wait, Bones?" Booth says as he grabs her hand.

"Let go of me."

"No, Bones. I'm not letting you go til you hear me out. I love you, Bones. Okay? I fucking love you. Ever since I saw you, I've loved you. That hasn't changed. Hannah left because I told her I still loved you. Please give me another chance."

"Who do you think you are? Who do you think I am? Why do you seem to think that you can just decide when I get to love you? You told me you had moved on when I wanted a second chance. You left me! You left me, Booth! You said you would never leave me! And guess what you did? You left me! You broke your promise. So no, you don't get another chance. I learned to live without you. You broke down my walls and you insisted on getting to know the real me. Well this is the real me. You broke the real me. So no. You don't get me."

"Bones. Wait."

"No, Booth. You chose what you chose. Now you must live with it."

"Bones, I need you. You're the only person that knows me as I really am. I need you in my life."

"Well that is where you lose, Seeley Booth. That is where you lose."

Brennan grabs her things and leaves Booth holding air.

A week later, Booth gets wind of the news that Brennan has left the Jeffersonian for a sabbatical. The others know where she is, but as per her request, they do not let Booth know. He knows she's gone, but he now knows he really has lost her. And he knows it's his fault.

**A/N: So? What do you think? Please be kind. ^_^ I've wanted to write this for a while. The song was just what I needed. But remember, this is AU and I am SOOOO glad the baby happened and not this. :) . :)**


End file.
